A Perms Dilemma
by saynventeen
Summary: A day in Gintoki's life with his untamed perm trying to finally straighten it with a new shop he discovered and an unspoken marriage proposal to Tsukuyo! How will Gintoki will react? Read and find out. GinTsu fiction #TwoShots
1. Chapter 1

**An idea pop into me as the summer came blazing in. **

**My other fic (Taming the Yellow moon ) is still in progress and i will post the chapter as i finished it.. i hope ideas pop out**

**It's just that there as soo low Gintsu fics that i got this idea :)**

**Hope ya'll love it..**

**Support!**

* * *

Streams of bodies streams the down town district of Kabuki-cho. Under the luminosity of the bask daylight.  
Shops, boutiques and stores were crowded with the communal people.  
It was one of those days that the hard labor of ones employment is being paid off. And money means spending.

Right at the far corner of the center of the district. A new shop has opened. It was one of those luxurious foreign shops that damsels and women of all ages awaited to open. " M.A.K " was written on the fashionable signboard just above the head of the shop. With its sleek lines of lavish make ups to its new line of pretty penny hair products, girls cannot stop to fawn over such excessive but "effective as the say " youth giving guarantee.

The line outside was endless. Nonetheless filled with bucket full  
of fawning women. The store was cutting the number of people entering the shop as it was overly crowded inside the shop. Clerks couldn't entertain the vast number of people inquiring about the products much less dishonor their law of unentertaining costumers in need.

A man not much higher than six foot stands tall outside the shop. He was the next one of those people who're the next batch to enter the said shop. Wearing his beret and sun glasses as to what he wears when doing manga's with his friend Sachi, trying to hide his identity. As if his yukata wasn't the one to pull it off.

He flips the flyer that was given to him by Kagura earlier that morning. Trying to make a fan out of it. It was hot and he was sweating. His ears tic as he hears some girls giggling at his back. Hearing along the line if his gay or something. He scratches the numero uno reason why he had the guts to fall in line and be wandering off in a women's den. His perm.

As he scans the flyer on his hand he remembered the commercial he saw for this M.A.K product.

The woman's dark kinky hair flowed to the air as it was dry. Turning to the mirror, she saw the mess her hair was. Turning her attention to her sink a new shampoo appeared. Grabbing the said product, It was sent to an extreme closeup to what the products signature name was and back to the Original medium frame to the girl looking at the mirror, only difference was her hair was Shiny and sleek as the day she was born . Swaying her hair over and over making the viewers envy her new found glory

" Shampoo By M.A.K "

was the last dialogue before the screen fade to black and back to the Tv forecast

" You believe that Gin-chan?"

Gintoki who was so enticed with commercial was caught off guard by his earth daughter Kagura who was leaning on their couch smirking.

" Whaa- no! Cant you see there's a- A dust on the Tv's screen! i was just observing it! Ha-Haha! " Gintoki rapidly smudges the said dust on the screen with the sleeve of his Yukata

" Riiigggght ~ " She said sarcastically as she Jumps off the couch and walks towards the Shoji of the living room

" Im going to the palace for awhile yes? " She bites off one of her sukonbu as she slips on her sandals. Gintoki sighed. Feeling a little embarrass to be caught by Kagura.  
His hair was always sensitive topic for the shiroyash. It couldn't be help that either his behavior nor his mane can never be tame.

" Oh yeah, That M.A.K is  
opening downtown later i heard" She  
looks back at her boss and smirks before she picks up her parasol and went out. Living a flyer floating and landing on the tatami

* * *

" Damn it.. This is soo embarrassing "  
He utters to himself as he scans the first row of Shampoo. Dozens and dozens of different types of Shampoos flooded his sight

" Soo.. this is for dry.. hmmm... "  
He places his fingers under his chin. Examining the perfect solution for his perm mane

" Uhmm... sir can i help you?" A sales clerk approaches him. Curiosity was written allover her face as he was the first guy to ever came across their shop

He stiffened . ' Don't tell me she thinks im gay tooo! ' ' Darn this double standards and stereotypes ! I could be ruined if anyone would see me! ' His thoughts clouded him as the sales clerk notices the different shade of atmosphere enveloping. Women took notice of this and was chit-chatting " Maybe his gay? " some girls giggled. "

' Darn it! ' ' Why did she even approach me! im dead! Gin-chan will be labeled as gay-man. I will live a life as Ginko for now on because of this '

_" SOOO YOU FINALLY GOT OUT OF YOUR SHELL, HA GINTOKI! " Catherine said laughing with her smug face_

_" Never thought a pervert like you would be gay! HAHAHAHAHAH " Otose added. He was at Otose Snack Bar._

_He turns around and see's Shinpachi and Kagura. Shinpachi was scratching his head. He can see his face was full of embarrassment while Kagura was fighting her urge to laugh. Suddenly Sa-chan jump off out of nowhere Hugging him " Tell me it isnt true Gin-san! Tell meee !" she Whines but was pulled back by Otae_

_" I've always known you would realize this Gintoki " Kyubei said while nodding_

_" Oi! oi! im not like you! HAHAHA im Straight people! STRAIGHT! " He tried to put justice but was held back when a hand grabs him by the shoulder_

_" It's alright Kintoki! We-" Sakamoto was cut off when Gintoki punches him out off the scene_

_" GINTOKI! Dont Be like that! BE PROUD ! " Katsura shows his face of approvement. Gintoki was starting to tic off_

_" LOOK IM NOT LIKE YOU ! YOU CROSSDRESSING IDIOT "_

_" tsk tsk tsk..It is alright my friend to be in denial im sure sensei will be proud of you! "_

_* Be Proud Man * A sign board appeared with a Duck-penguin holding it. Giving Gintoki Thumbs up._

_" What?! NOOOO! Noooo What the hell is happening?!~ "_

The people around him started spinning as his head begins to pump  
hard

Gintoki Grabs some his perm hair as he tries to stop the criticism he is hearing from the people he's known almost his whole life

" Sir! Siiiir! "

He was startled when he felt he was shaken. As he opens his closed eyes, he scans the horizon and sees the He is still inside the shop

" Oh.. it was just my imagination " He utters as he fixes up his composure

He looks towards his side and sees the sales clerk with a comical look of shock and bewilder.

" HAHAHAHAH - " He laugh it off as he cut it off with a heavy sigh

" You see .. i uhm.. shampoo .. but it's not for me hahahaha " He struggles

" oh! is it for your Girlfriend? " The clerk asked.

" No- aaaah YES yes it is. For my Girlfriend the shampoo! " It was genius! it was the perfect escape root to his ongoing dilemma.

" Hmm.. well may i know your girlfriend's hair type? " The clerk ask as she takes down notes

" uhmm ahh.. Uhm you know the usual " He started to sweat. Trying not too look too obvious

" Like? " The Clerk asked inquisitively

" Its unmanageable.."

" Oh.. okay thats good.. uhmm Wait lets see " She goes off the second row of Shampoos and scans for the perfect formulation of shampoo for frizzy and unmanageable hair

" Oh here it is " She hands it over to the man in front of her

" This sir is the perfect formulation for your girlfriend's hair problem " She smiled genuinely as she was about to take her leave. Knowing that she had help the poor romantic man

"uhm.. well miss excuse me" He hollered out to the clerk once again..

" Anything you need again sir? "

He scratches his nape again. He wants to be careful not to let go of the real user of the said bottle

" well.. uhmm her real problem is uhm.. ah well she want her hair to be straight you know, Hahaha. Girls like their hair straight right? right?! HAHAHAHA "

" oh.. Owhh you mean she has a perm? uhmm can it be like yours sir? "

It hit a nail on Gintoki's pride..

" Well.. Yes we do have that sir. It really do specialize for perms like yours " She smiled though It hit thousands of nails in Gintoki's pride

' is this woman insulting me?! ' He utters to himself

" Well can you wait here sir as I go fetch out our new brand for perm hair "  
With that she went to their storage room. Leaving an irritated Perm man behind

" This is ridiculous " He sighed  
" If this product doesn't work im seriously gonna sue this establishment. Milking out huge amount of money, promising the fountain of youth to people..

He was so filled with his contemplation that he did not notice the amount of women coming in

" Welcome " The whole staff that was present around the area, Lined up in two and bowed their heads towards the VIP costumers of the establishment.

Gintoki was busy picking his nose when he heard the commotion. Turning his head towards the people, He gave them a second look and with the face of pure bewilderment he slowly back down his pinky finger from the core of his olfactory nerves.

Striding in front of the group of ladies wearing their usual Kimono's and Hair tied up in style of Shimada as any hairstyles of the Yoshiwara women, was their leader the infamous Shinigami Tayuu , Tsukuyo

" The.. The Savior of Yoshiwara " One member uttered. This goes not unnoticed by their leader. Looking at her front. He saw a bunch full of perm and an agape look from  
indeed the shiroyasha himself. She smirks. Gintoki saw.

' shit.. shiiiit.. of all people! How do I explain this?! ' He started to quiver as Tsukuyo was forwarding towards him

" Ha! If it isnt Gintoki " Hands in her hips

" oh.. Yow Tsukky " He wave. Trying not to look to indifferent

" Fine place tah see yah here " She says with criticism

" Thats my line. Never thought i'll see the day you'll go for girl stuff! "

" Whaa! It's not! " She felt flustered. This guy could really get under her skin whenever he wants to

" I could say the same! Ha! You looking for makeup or something? " She tried not to laugh as she imagine Gintoki with makeup

" Oi its not what you think! " Embarrassment started to linger him

" Could it be? That you're here becau- "

" Sir , I've got the shampoo you wanted " A sales clerk approaches them. Holding a bottle of Shampoo specialized for perms

The two looks towards the lady. Gintoki who was embarrass grabs the Shampoo right away . Tsukuyo burts out laughing. Gintoki was pissed and embarassed

" SOOO ITS FOR YER- " She was caught off guard when a hand clasped her mouth. Tinge of redness crept her face. Gintoki's palm was against her soft lips which cause shivers towards her spine. She bite it

" Ouchhhh ! " Gintoki started waving his hands in the air. Trying to putt off his bruised arms

" What you do that for? "

" I cant breathe yah idiot! "

" Owh... sir, i think the shampoo you picked is wrong " The clerk intrudes

Gintoki turns his attention to the woman " Huh? "

" Well.. Your girlfriend here has splendid hair. It is silky when you look at it.. " She added nodding

" Huh? " Tsukuyo looks towards the women then to Gintoki..

" Me? " She points to herself

the clerk nodded .. " Its seems that the right shampoo for her is-"

" you got it all wrong she's not my girlfriend! " Gintoki said as he waves his hand for disapproval

" Since when did you had a girlfriend? " Tsukuyo said out of curiosity

" Owwh.. " The clerk uttered. Finally understanding the situation..

" Oi- oi! i do have a girl friend! but its a friend and is a girl! " He tried to reason out.. The two only give him a look of sympathy

" Tsukuyo-sama! " A hyakka member called out as she approaches the two. She bowed towards Gintoki. Giving him respect.

" This Shade might suit you, Tsukuyo-sama" She said happily as she handed out a matte lipstick towards Tsukuyo.

" No! this is better " Another Hyakka approaches, in her hand is an A12 number 1 burgandy shade

after another, another shows up handing out Tsukuyo a new type of lipstick that she doesnt even understand

Gintoki took noticed of this and smirks towards Tsukuyo.

" W-whaaat?! " She spats. Face in a shade of red

" What happened to the ' i throw away my femininity thing of yours? "

" Its not! Its work! W.O.R.K "

" Yeah right~ " She said sarcastically

Feeling pissed she throw a kunai towards Gintoki. Stuck in its favorite place, the Kunai landed perfectly with Gintoki's forehead

* * *

Under the new found glory that no light could compare was the sun that illuminates the sin city on a very hot afternoon. A man was walking, wandering the streets of Yoshiwara as he scratches his nape out of annoyance

" that damn shampoo.. didn't even take effect! not even a strand! "

He looks up towards the sky. Seeing the sun in a place likes this gives off the feeling that this city filled with sins that can never be forgotten can be as lively as the city of Kabuki-cho.  
The form of business was still usual but it was now out of free will. Women can come and go. Enter or live. That was the new life they were given. They were given a decision.

" Not even a penny for pachinko.. "

Recognizing the familiar pavement, He scans for the one place he was always welcome with.

" Hope Hinowa could give me some tickets for some sake " He concluded

Entering the shop, He saw Hinowa by the shoji inside

" Yow , Hinowa " He raises his hand

" Oh! if it isn't Gin-san " she showed him the smile that melted the ice of the heart of this godforsaken city that captured the heart of all

Gintoki sat at the wooden chair inside the shop while waiting for Hinowa who promised to be back with refreshments

hearing the tatami creaked he looks back and saw Hinowa with a tray of refeshments as she strolls towards him

" So where's Tsukuyo? " He gulps down his first sip of tea

" oh, well she's busy with work today " She says as she sips hers as well

"hmm... ah by the way, yesterday i saw her at that..." he halted as he remembered the situation he was in yesterday ' shit. i cant let her misunderstand ' he contemplated at his pause not knowing what to say next

" Oh you mean at M.A.K? "

" waaah.. wait, you knew ? then.. " Streams of sweats came running down his comical worried face

" Tsukuyo told me "

there was a long silence. Gintoki feeling that he should fix the misunderstanding was about to speak when Hinowa continued

" Well, it's alright Gin-san .. Tsukuyo told me everything. I dont judge you " She smiled at him

" No.. its not that.. "

" I know that it's for your privacy. Don't worry about it " She said as she took the last sip of her drink and sighed

He gave a heavy sigh as well, Knowing that it just take his strength to even argue about the truth.

" so.. i thought she gave up the whole  
I'm a woman thing " He started. He really felt curious on what gave Tsukuyo the idea to go shopping for some girly stuff that usually wasn't her thing.

" oh that.. Well as you can see that store is one of our biggest supplier here in Yoshiwara "

" so that explains the special treatment "

" You can call it that, Well about a week ago Tsukuyo received a marriage proposal "

a burst of tea came bursting from Sakata Gintoki's mouth as he tried not to choke at his drink. Hinowa only giggled at his reaction

" whaaaaat?!" He exclaimed

" Well.. that said, our make up providers founder was the man that proposed and asked as if we could brighten up Tsukuyo's beauty even more. He suggested that we pampered her "

" Is that man gay? No guy would want a girl full with makeup " He concluded

" Yes, i thought so too but... I'm curious on the outcome of Tsukuyo's make over " She smiled at him

" You only want to play with her huh? dark arent you? " He sighed

" Oh heavens no! I'm just really happy to see Tsukuyo be one with her womanhood besides , wouldnt it be good if Tsukuyo were to marry off? " She turns to Gintoki who was surprised of the question he was thrown with

" huh? " He raised his brow

" well.. Tsukuyo is a very very beautiful and intelligent young woman. She's in the right age to be hitch off isn't it? "

" Nah.." He disagreed, remembering the woman Tsukuyo is. He knows she deserves better. They share almost the same burden and history. Losing both their masters with their own hands. Weighing all those baggage that can never mend. A beauty that illuminates the hearts of people whom she shines with her spirit and soul that somewhat represent the beauty of the moon. Yes. She deserves better than a guy who only took appreciation of what he saw not on what he really understand and feels

" no? " She asked. Brows Raised. Eyes gleaming with curiosity

" no "

" you jealous? " She asked out off fun

" y- what?! " he felt embarrassed as he was caught off guard by Hinowa's questions

" just kidding ... " She smiled again. Looking outside. She Admired how much she had bathe in the sun that was forsaken for them for so much but now was shining down on them as if saying that it well never ever live them again

" think a man is out there for her? "

His mind stops. He looks at Hinowa who seems to enjoy what she was seeing. He contemplates.. Is there? It was a hard question to answer. He wasn't the God of Destiny nor the God of the Future to know. Does everyone deserves someone? He might not know. Even him, he knows he has an unrequited love for a weather girl that can never move on to the next level. He laugh for a bit. What are the chances anyway? maybe this guy is the man for her, he just concluded that he wasn't. but there is a possibility that he isn't. Is he up for the truth that Tsukuyo might really fall in love with this man? He tried seeing. Imagining where a time when Everyone was happy. Everyone has their own love story to tell to their grand children and even the woman who declared that threw her womanhood away was in the arms of the man she loves. The reality that another man has accepted her whole past. Whom accepted the reality that she was a diamond in the rough. Her scars. Her baggage. Even her Tsundere attitude. He want that. A woman whom he can relate. Tell the stories and all those crap his been experiencing and had experienced . But knowing him. He wasn't ready for a relationship that needs a heavy responsibility. His already flooded with that. Another baggage to add up to his was already enough to drag him to his grave . It hurts. His heart ache. Its either was the fact that His sugar level is getting into him or he imagined life as a lonely madao seeing the girl who had the same burden as him hitch off with someone and he, who cared for everyone was left alone rotting.

it was dead silence. Hinowa know's that it was better to shut up. It was one of those time that she saw how Gintoki was serious. She knows that she cant bother.

after sometime a hyakka member who flew just above the roof of the shop jump  
in front of the two most powerful people of Yoshiwara. Bowing her head, she came closer to the sun  
of Yoshiwara

" Hinowa-san , The Shinigami Tayuu is ready " She said as Hinowa was happy hearing the woman's news

* * *

TWO SHOT FIC

Tell me what you think? Too much drama? HAHAHAHA crap...

i should stop this hahahah..


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as promised the second half of the story**

**Warning : May include OOC's**

**Please do enjoy and share your thoughts**

* * *

Pitter Patter. Pitter patter. The showers of raindrops trickle down the crossroad. It began just a few moments ago, The heavens cried and the sun fled somewhere unknown.

A man was sitting on the tatami as he steal glances of the woman in front of him. They were three inside but as soon as Hinowa heard the raindrops crashed through the pavements she hurried to her house as Gintoki mentioned that he forgot to bring an umbrella.

It was awkward. Too awkward. It had been moments earlier that he was drag towards Tsukuyo's house by Hinowa. Opening the Shoji, there sitting and was surrounded by makeup stylists was the kunuichi herself. Though Gintoki felt the unease of to what Tsukuyo was feeling. He knew too well that this things doesn't fit well with her well being. Raised to be heartless and stoic but there she was being the same thing she was running from. A Woman.

" What the hell are ye doin here? "

Gintoki raised a brow as he focused his attention to a Tsukuyo he had never laid eyes upon on. She had cosmetics drew all over her face, though it complimented her beauty. An eyeliner and eye shadow that complimented her wide purple eyes, Mascara that made her lashes extends even more, a red lipstick that opposites her pale skin and a blush that he knew wasn't because of makeup but because of embarrassment.

He threw his hand at his perm, scratching his unruly hair as he responds  
" Hinowa drag me here, never knew i'll see the day you look like that "

She turns her head towards him. Still flushed with embarrassment

" What? "

He smirks " You know , after the ' I throw my whole womanhood thing' "

" It's not like i wanted it ! " She grips her Kimono. She wasn't wearing her Usual, she was wearing a black kimono patterned with sakura flowers. Her hair was tied in a very elegant bun with hair ornaments attached to it. She was embarrassed. Never in her life would she expects to be pampered and be seen by the man who makes her resolve weakens.

He snickered , as he pours himself a sake that was laid upon the kotatsu. It was supposed to be Tsukuyo's refreshments given by the man who pampered her, but it was left untouched. She knew her weakness with alcohol and she didn't want to show it to the man she was meeting.

" Hey " He turns to her

" What ? "

" You wouldn't kill me will you?" Still with his monotone voice ,he drinks the Sake

" Why would i lay my hands of the likes of you? " She turns to him. Brows knitted

" the last time we were in the same room together you tried to skin me alive woman , I'm just being sure of my well being "

She blushed, She remembered. Though she was drunk, she had remember her advances to skin him alive. Playing that un humanly game that she always win even if she lost. She Smiled a little until she remember the moment after that. The time when Gintoki made her heart flutter with his flower full of statements of his. He was still the same. It wasn't fair. After the love incense incident that made her fall on her knees with this man, she hadn't felt the same way. She knew she was cleared out of the venom that consumed almost all the people she knew,buy The feelings she harbor for him was stronger than ever.

" Then leave " She state. He wouldn't mind even if she hadn't known her. Because in truth he was the same useless man she met before and even after all the shit they've been through.

" Oi you want me to get sick and die ?! "

" Doesn't matter " She grabs her Kiseru and inhaled the toxic from the smoke.

" You're tsundere as ever. I ain't living until Hinowa's back.. i don't have things to do either so I'll stay "

Silence engulfed. It was still hours before Tsukuyo would met the man she has business with. She was advised to stay home before she was fetched.

" So what's up with that get up? "  
He turns to her as he stop after a couple of shots of sake. She was still smoking

She blew out the smoke she was holding in.  
" Some business i need to attend to, It's not like I'm okay with it. It just that Hinowa thinks it time "

He stared. That's right. She was here for a marriage proposal she was given. But why try so hard for it? She was still young anyway. Even his a bit older than her but he wasn't rushing into things

" then say no , don't rush into things "

" It's not that easy yah know, I'm forced to dress up like this instead of making my patrols " She scoff.

" Figures, Even if the worlds at its last day, you'll only spend your time patrolling " He sighed

She exhaled another toxin, She fidgets as her embarrassment grew larger

" Easy for you to say, You're not the one colored with shits with your face yah bastard "

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't be stupid Tsukky, I've worn makeup as many times than you "

She turns towards him. Mouth shape to an 'o' as the man in front of him laugh to himself

" I've always knew you were gay " She snickered

" Whoaa- hold up! It not like i want to! I was forced to cross dress by this Okama "

" what a perv " She smirks

He sighed. She looks at her and smiled a little, which did not go unnoticed by Tsukuyo

" What yah smilin for, you look like and idiot "

" At least the atmosphere in you change, you've been cranky since earlier "

" It's just that... I'm nervous " She slaps her face with both of her hands. Trying to surpass the beating of her heart. Gintoki unknowing blush, it was really a rare moment for him to see her like this. A moment were her stoic expression breaks. Hits after hits. It was to moe for him to handle.

*coughs

" What if.. he doesn't like the way i look?! What if he doesn't like the way i present my self later... " She said, covering her face with both of her hands

' Shit! Shiit! to much moe! ' Gintoki was starting to lose it. He was a sucker for moes and Tsukuyo wasn't one for this types of stuffs. ' HINOWA WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU?! '

He started to sweat... though he felt a little pissed on the way she was saying things.. It just that he felt a little ill within his gut

" Is.. Is he that important? " voice low but Tsukuyo heard all of it

" God dammit he is! This is my first time being offered with this proposal... Hinowa would really be happy if -"

" You cant weigh your feelings by what other people think is better for you ! " Somehow he snap. He Doesn't know why but he wasn't thinking right at that moment. The rain poured even harder. The crush of the pour went as noise instead of a calming symphony.

" Look Gintoki, I know that I'm not kid anymore.. i don't meddle with things i don't ensure off ! "

" Then stop acting like one! " He argued. ' What the hell am I saying ' He thought, but the mare fuck that she was serious about this was pissing him. ' Darn it! ' He cuss himself

The atmosphere just got hotter even though the cold winds the blew every street of Yoshiwara was swaying everyone to relax and sleep.  
Suddenly the lights went out. Silence and darkness engulfed the whole neighborhood. Even them.

Gintoki felt footsteps on the tatami. He knew Tsukuyo was finding a match that would light the lanterns inside the room. His hypothesis was proved when he heard Tsukuyo light up a stick and proceeded to the lantern on the table , which Gintoki were near. Three lanterns where lit up. Two on the table and one on Tsukuyo's side where she was before.

" Look.. " She started Gintoki Could only see some light on her face whenever the fire inside the lantern would blew to her side. It was such a beautiful scenery. She looks serene.  
A vixen in the dark.

" I'm not very confident with the way i look. I'm not like the girl in the surface with perfect body and face, I lived because of my strength and body that weighs heavy scars that can never mend.. I'm not beautiful" The sound of her words by end sounded a little to lower than her usual tone. Though the toughness in her words shone, Gintoki notice the way she pronounced her last words.

" You're Such an Idiot " He sighed.

" Oi what did ya- " She was left unfinished as she felt weight on her Kimono. The fire from the candled blew to her side which reveals A silver haired man Just inches away from her face. He was kneeling on her Kimono. She couldn't escape. Purple  
to Crimson. Though half of his face was dark, the beauty of his masculinity shown under the little light that they were given.

" Didn't I already told you? As long as the soul you carry doesn't get scarred, your face will remain beautiful "

Tsukuyo out of embarrassment Grabs a kunai under her Kimono

" Darn it Gintoki, If you don't move I'll seriously stab yah! " She threatens but the man did not make any movements. Her heart throbs. It was so fast it was suffocating her whole body. He was close. So close. Her face flustered with embarrassment. She drops her kunai and covers up her face. She hasn't had a choice. He would let her move. She was trap, her Kimono was caught up by him. Just little few movements, her obi might fall off, causing much more embarrassment for her

" Whats the cover up? You shouldn't cover up a pretty face you know " His voice serious, which send chills to her spine. Frankly speaking. Their position was to be scared for. ' Why the hell this had to happen?' She argued with her head. The lights were off. He was inches away from her. Almost feeling their breathes crash and the atmosphere was too cozy. ' Darn it rain! ' She mentally cursed the rain that engulfed such atmosphere between them.

His mind went blank. Maybe it's the atmosphere he thought. But seeing her , in a night like this, Only a little light to brighten up her glory was to much for him to handle. Under the sun, moon or even darkness her beauty never failed to shine. With or without her makeup. He just couldn't stop himself. She's like a Goddess within reach.

" Stop it Gintoki.. this isn't funny " She said under her breathe, still her hands clasp her face, to flushed by the moment

Instead, Gintoki grabs hold of her palms and strays it away from her face. He grabs her chin and stared directly to her eyes

" Funny, coz I'm not joking "

A loud thunder stroke to the heaven above, like the gods are having a huge fight within themselves. Raining. Pouring. It never stop and it only came stronger and stronger.

Under a roof of one of Yoshiwara's house. Two people  
engulfed themselves with each other as two lips met each other. Never caring if the world did end in that moment. The atmosphere was enough for them to live for eternity.

Tsukuyo was surprised. She felt uneasy. She tried to pulled him back. Trying to pull away his Yukuta , getting the courage to stray away from the feelings she kept buried. But she couldn't. Wouldn't. Call her a hypocrite, but she tried to convince herself to stop indulging. This is wrong. But her heartbeat never felt so right. Even if it's because of the atmosphere. Even if it was because of the sake, Or the mare fact that he was pulled in by some unknown feeling. This opportunity , she know, will never go around again.

She let go. Instead she pulled her arms only to wrap it around his neck. He smirked. She felt it on her lips. It was a sign for him to move. He bit her lips only to suck on it again. It became heated. Full with passion and loving. She never did felt this way Nor him. Both felt like exploding. Hearts felt like a time bomb down to its final seconds. She tasted her, He tasted him. He tasted the lingering toxin that spread her mouth but only tasted sweetness in her glory. He loves it. She was sweet. Contrary to her usual heartless attitude.

Without moments, minutes passing. Tsukuyo fell on her back. Lips still lock. Roaming one another, as if it was endless.

But they were only humans. They needed to breathe. Gintoki pulled back as he settles both of his arms on the either side of her face. She lets go of arms that encircled his neck and settled it to her side. She turns away. His gaze was too strong for her to handle. Her blush never stops creeping, so is his.

" Tsukuyo " He called at her. When she met his eyes she continued

" Don't shoulder all the burden to yourself , Don't be such a stranger, You're still young , Don't go saying okay to whatever proposals you're given... "

He kissed her forehead, then retreated

" .. you might hurt someone along the line "

With that he left. Living a flustered Tsukuyo on the floor. She bit her lip as she touched it.

" What the hell... "

Gintoki was running outside. Heavy rain greeted him as he stops in midway under the vast lonely sky. He faced palm.

" What the hell was i thinking?! " He slaps himself a couple of times trying to wake himself up from the issue he just made

" She's gonna kill  
me for sure! worst sue me for sexual harassment! Darn it! " As he was still mentally killing and abusing himself, he did not feel someone came after him. As the small water from the small ponds waves as someone steps on it

" Gin-san, are you okay? "

By the mention of his Name he quickly turns around and sees a woman on a wheelchair, holding an umbrella to shield her and another on her lap

" Oh Hinowa, ahh yes! Oh yeah the umbrella " It was too late for umbrella, frankly speaking. He was already soaked up with the heavy rain that came in contact with his body

" Did something happened? You look flus- "

" Ah yes! I just.. i just remembered that I had a job to attend to ! hahahaha "

As Hinowa examines the weird actions, the man was portraying , She only gave a huge smile, which was not knew to Gintoki. She handed him the umbrella she promised. The went on separate way as Gintoki was in a rush for something but Hinowa knew much more than this. Even if it was just a hunch, The fact that there was a smudge of red lipstick in Gintoki's mouth, did not go unnoticed by the smiling woman.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"What did you do Tsukuyo-san? Why was your hair so messed up? "  
Hinowa was putting back the hair ornaments that was scattered on Tsukuyo's hair a little why ago.  
The rain subsided but the flush and the embarrassment Tsukuyo felt still stayed

" Did something happened between you and Gin-san? "

" Whaaaa? " Tsukuyo was caught off guard. She knew Hinowa would suspect , but she was still  
embarrass to say. Even she could not believe what just happened a little while ago

" No... Nothing! " She brought back her composure as she smokes her Kiseru. Trying to calm her nerves away.

" But he did mention something about not always agreeing with proposals .." It came back to her. That was the reason this all happened.

" oh did he just now? " Hinowa only smiled as she continued to fix Tsukuyo up

" yeah. its weird though.. What's so wrong about getting a proposal to endorsed that product?! "

* * *

**Review? I didnt turn it into an "M" should i? **

**What are your thoughts?**

**and Thanks for waitin on me :)**


End file.
